


A Late Birthday Present

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Mark takes full advantage of Donghyuck nearly forgetting his birthday.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	A Late Birthday Present

“Come on Hyuck you almost forgot it was my birthday the other day. This is the least you can do.” Mark was practically whining at this point. He didn't think he was being unreasonable.

“Why does that mean you deserve a blowjob even though you haven’t showered in like three days?” Donghyuck snapped back, not even looking away from the game he was playing on his computer. “Go shower and maybe then I’ll suck your dick.”

“Compromise, come suck my dick in the shower.” Mark said, hoping he finally won against the far more stubborn younger boy. After a minute of contemplating, Donghyuck shrugged and got up, stealing the clean towel Johnny had left on his bed on his way out the door. 

Once they got to the bathroom both boys took off their clothes and got into the shower. Mark didn’t wait long after turning on the water to remind Donghyuck the real reason they were there and a light shove to Donghyuck’s shoulder was all it took for the younger boy to drop to his knees. Grabbing onto Mark’s semi hard dick it only took a few strokes before Mark was fully hard. Leaning forward Donghyuck took the head into his mouth and lightly sucked on it. 

“Fuck why are you so good at this?” Mark moaned. The rapper leaned back against the tiled wall of the shower and reached down to curl his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair, urging him to go further. Donghyuck obliged and in a single swift movement took Mark’s whole cock down his throat. 

“FUCK!” Mark shouted, throwing his head back in pleasure only for it to slam right into the wall of the shower. 

“Be careful.” Donghyuck said to the older boy, although he was laughing a little, “I don’t wanna be responsible for you getting a concussion.” 

“Fine.” Mark replied, rotating them so he was leaning against the shower wall and had essentially trapped Donghyuck between his body and the wall. “Keep sucking though it felt really good.”

Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck went back to sucking Mark's cock. Honestly Donghyuck didn’t mind the new position since Mark’s body was blocking most of the water from hitting him allowing the younger boy to focus more on sucking Mark’s dick. Although he still had to worry about the occasional pube getting in his mouth he'd take what he could get since sucking dick was pretty much an all around uncomfortable experience.

Donghyuck started using his tongue along the shaft as he'd suddenly deepthroat Mark before slowly working his way back up to the head and giving the tip a kiss. Donghyuck knew exactly what it took to drive Mark crazy and used all that knowledge to give the older boy an incredible blowjob. Pulling off the dick Donghyuck went lower and started sucking on Mark’s balls, something Mark loved, while slowly stroking the throbbing cock. After he decided Mark’s balls had gotten enough attention Donghyuck went back to sucking on Mark’s aching dick and it didn’t take long before Donghyuck could tell Mark was close. 

“If you cum now can you go again?” Donghyuck asked, stroking Mark’s dick slowly. Donghyuck was stroking his own dick as he blew Mark and he'd decided he wanted to do more with the older boy than just suck him off in the shower.

“Yeah yeah sure just keep sucking.” Mark answered, barely paying attention to the question and just wanting to get the other boy’s warm mouth back around his aching erection. Donghyuck, satisfied with Mark's answer, put his full effort into blowing the rapper. He used his tongue to play with the head before plunging his head all the way down Mark’s cock and keeping the whole shaft in his mouth for a few seconds before working his way back up again, all the while playing with the older boy’s balls. With all the effort Donghyuck was putting into the blowjob it only took another minute before Mark was holding Donghyuck’s head still and cumming into his mouth. 

Donghyuck spit Mark's cum into the stream of water heading towards the drain and stood up, wiping some stray cum off of his lips. Before he even got himself balanced Donghyuck was immediately pulled into a heated kiss. “That was amazing!” Mark said, “I think I can almost forgive you now.”

“It’s not like I totally forgot your birthday.” Donghyuck said as he reached around Mark to turn off the shower, “Besides you said you could go again and I have more planned. Come on, my room should be empty for a little while longer.”

The two quickly ran back to Donghyuck’s room, not even grabbing their clothes off the bathroom floor, and as soon as they were inside Donghyuck locked the door and sent a message to Johnny telling him not to come to their room for a little bit. Putting his phone back down, Donghyuck turned around to see that Mark had already gotten the lube and a condom out of Donghyuck’s dresser and was now laying on the younger’s bed waiting for him. 

Not wanting to waste any time Donghyuck joined the rapper and the two began kissing again. Mark pulled back from the kiss just long enough to uncap the lube and squirt some onto his fingers before returning to Donghyuck’s lips. Reaching behind Donghyuck Mark easily found the vocal’s round ass and pushed his finger between the cheeks to get to his tight hole. Slowly pushing the first finger inside Mark felt Donghyuck moan into their kiss. 

Mark knew that Donghyuck could handle more so he soon added a second finger and began scissoring them to further stretch Donghyuck. After another few minutes Mark pulled both of his fingers out before thrusting three fingers back into Donghyuck and quickly found the other’s prostate. Mark played with Donghyuck's whole for a little while longer and toying with the boy's prostate. Deciding he was stretched enough Donghyuck quickly found the lube and broke his kiss with Mark. Wordlessly Donghyuck handed the rapper the bottle along with the condom and rolled over onto his stomach. 

Donghyuck loved when Mark fucked him doggy style. Although Mark didn’t have the biggest dick in NCT, that would be Johnny with his monster cock, when they fucked in this position it made Mark’s dick go even deeper inside Donghyuck and the younger loved feeling Mark's dick deep inside him.

Mark wiped the extra lube from his fingers onto Donghyuck’s sheets, earning a glare from the younger, and tore open the condom, sliding it down his throbbing shaft before squirting a little more lube out and smeared it over Donghyuck's hole as well as covering his dick with the slippery substance. Holding onto Donghyuck’s hip with one hand Mark guided his once again hard cock towards Donghyuck’s slick hole and slowly pushed his way inside. Both boys groaned at the feeling of Mark sliding his cock into Donghyuck smooth hole. 

Once he’d bottomed out inside Donghyuck Mark slowly pulled back before gently thrusting into the younger boy. Donghyuck might like fucking doggy style because it let Mark go even deeper inside him but Mark loved the position because it provided him with an amazing view of his shaft going in and out of Donghyuck’s hole. Watching the greedy hole swallow his hard cock was one of Mark's favorite sights. 

“Faster!” Donghyuck groaned out and while Mark might sometimes make the boy beg before giving in he decided this wasn’t going to be one of those times. Quickly picking up his pace it wasn’t long before Mark was slamming into Donghyuck, the room filled with the sounds of Mark’s hips slapping against Donghyuck’s round ass. 

“Fuck yeah harder!” Donghyuck cried out. Although Mark had sped up he still wanted to mess with Donghyuck a little and kept angling his thrusts to just miss the other’s prostate. Donghyuck could tell Mark was intentionally missing his sweet spot and decided to take matters into his own hands. Donghyuck reached back and placed his hand on Mark’s firm stomach, signalling the older boy to stop. Mark of course stopped right away and pulled out of Donghyuck, only to be roughly shoved onto his back. 

Donghyuck climbed on top of Mark, grabbing the rapper’s cock and slowly sliding down until he was resting on Mark’s hips. Donghyuck started bouncing on Mark’s cock setting a fast pace and making sure Mark's mushroom head jabbed his prostate with each drop down. Donghyuck didn’t take long to get close and Mark could tell from the way Donghyuck’s hole was squeezing his cock. Reaching forward he gripped Donghyuck’s hard cock and only took a few strokes before Donghyuck was shooting his cum onto Mark’s chest.

Mark, taking advantage of Donghyuck’s more pliant post-orgasm state, flipped them over so he was above Donghyuck. Mark immediately started pounding into Donghyuck, the younger just moaning as Mark wrecked his oversensitive hole. Donghyuck’s hole kept spasming around Mark and it didn’t take long before he was cumming, filling the condom with his thick cum. 

Pulling out Mark rolled over to lay next to Donghyuck, both boys panting heavily. Mark looked at the cum on his chest and scooped some onto his fingers before licking the digits clean. Mark then felt Donghyuck’s fingers on his chest as well and looked over to see the younger boy scooping his own cum onto his fingers before sucking them into his mouth.

Mark stood up, pulled off the condom, and tied it off before throwing it away. Looking down at his softening cock Mark saw he still had a good bit of his own cum on it. “You know my dick needs a little help getting clean.” Mark said, not sure if Donghyuck would even be willing to pass him a tissue but figured it was worth a shot. 

“Mark Lee, I sucked your dick in the shower and let you fuck me. I’m absolutely not cleaning the cum off of your dick.” Donghyuck said as he laid on the bed with his eyes closed.

“But you almost forgot my birthday. It’s the least you can do.” Mark didn’t get a response, instead he felt himself get hit in the face by a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok my second fic done. I kinda channeled my own opinions about blowjobs into donghyuck because it's honestly such an unpleasant experience if you ask me. Anyway let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
